


Omega Bonding

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animalistic Behaviour, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Purring, Scent Glands, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sex bonding, THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE WEIRDEST SEX I'VE EVER WRITTEN, animalistic sounds, mentions of Dean/female, omega bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: Dean's a bit nervous about what will happen when Sam shows up. Sam shows up. Their bond is redefined.





	Omega Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> My first Wincest ever! Whattaya know, huh? ;)
> 
> Okay so this is a bit strange, I think? Sex happens but an Omega bonding version of it that has nothing to do with romance and very little to do with being horny. It truly puts a spotlight on how different they are from us as a species, I think. So. Here. Have Jack flaring at you, then go ahead and, um, enjoy? The Winchesters figuring out how grownups do things.
> 
>  

Dean’s never had sex with a female. Not due to preferences by any means, but because the town he came from had exactly one female Alpha, and the city offered an abundance of male Alphas that would gladly mount you if they’re allowed. Dean's female friends had all been bonded or unpresented so there had been no need to help each other get some relief during heats or ruts. 

Female Alphas are royally screwed over by nature, if you ask Dean. Male Omegas can get pregnant, but don’t produce sperm, only fluid, when they come. But at least they can reproduce. As a rule of thumb, female Alphas have the strongest nurturing drive of all, yet are unable to reproduce naturally. Their female reproductive organs are underdeveloped, they can't produce eggs or bear kits. They would however often start lactating if someone close to them became pregnant or had a kit. They do produce sperm that could impregnate an Omega, but they lack the necessary appendages needed to get the sperm far in enough to make it take. The cost of fertilizing an Omega with their sperm by artificial insemination, is insane. Instead of a dick, their clitoris is huge in comparison to an Omega’s. Their knot is situated _inside_ their own bodies. In short - royally screwed. 

Like all morphological species the primary gender doesn’t develop until the individual is mentally and physically ready to mate, usually between the age of 18 to 23 somewhere. Until then, you remain a Juvenile. In the rare cases of early presentation, like Dean, the body changes at warp speed after presenting. When his hormones started to change he had a growth spurt. Between the age of 13 when he presented until he turned 14, he went from looking like a 13-year-old, to looking like a 19-year-old. (It had hurt like a bitch growing that fast.) And like all morphological species, their bodies adapt quickly to their circumstances, evolutionary speaking, and the gender isn’t set until presentation, even if their secondary sex is. As a result, in China with its overpopulation a majority of the population are Alpha females, unable to reproduce but with a drive to take care of kits, keeping the population from getting too big to be sustained. Male Alphas are rare over there.

Here male Alphas represent the majority of the population. Hence, Dean’s never had sex with a female Alpha. But right now he finds himself intrigued. She’s been following him for two blocks, flaring a pretty almost orange yellow and deep-purring, declaring her interest, trying to entice him. He’s ignored her. There are other options that would mean that he gets a satisfying knot inside of him to alleviate some of the symptoms of his heat. But he’s not at his peak yet, which means he’s pickier about liking how they smell. Benny’s unfortunately out of town and Sam hasn’t come here yet so he can’t offer relief. 

Dean wonders if it’ll feel strange the first time _that_ happens. After all, last time they saw each other Sam hadn’t presented yet. As a Juvenile, Dean had been physically unable to think of sex with Sam. Not even for bonding purposes. Only a nose-blind person would be able to have sex with someone unpresented. A nose-blind person can’t detect what gender you are, nor whether you have presented or not. Still, only if they were seriously fucked in the head could they sleep with a Juvenile, since a Juvenile doesn’t respond to sexual signalling like an adult. Dean remembers that from his own experiences. When his hormones changed, before he presented but when he was close enough to start to smell like an Omega, Cas had begun to get interested and aroused by him. Dean, on the other hand, hadn’t. He remembers the first time Cas had bitten the glands at the base of his neck after scent marking and nuzzling him. Cas had spent an inordinate time nosing him behind the ear before he trailed his lips down to bite at the glands. Dean’s whole being had gone ‘Nope!’ despite how much he loved Cas, and he’d instantly dropped fangs and roared his displeasure. It was actually kinda funny, since they’d all been at Uncle Bobby’s Garage at the time and every single Alpha present had instantly hunkered down, averted gaze and licked their lips. Dean’s reek of discomfort swiftly eradicated any trace of arousal from Cas and he apologized profusely, very much like the effect of an unwilling Omega has on Alphas. As a 13-year-old it was pretty awesome to have a room full of grown men cower from him. The next time Cas had bitten him there Dean had been presented and his body had reacted with a ‘Fuck yeah! Gimme some!’

When Sam comes here he will no longer be unresponsive to sexual signalling and he will have needs. They _will_ end up helping each other during heats, and bond together more closely. Which means that they’ll be switching top/bottom roles. Shit, that’ll be awkward.

Dean stops and turns towards the female Alpha who stops a respectable distance away, smiling flirtily at him while he lifts his head to scent the air. She smells real good, he’ll give her that. He frowns in puzzlement. “Yeah, sure, but. Like, how does it even work?” he asks, taking for granted that she’ll understand what he’s asking.

Her lips twist in perturbation. “Honestly? Not very satisfactory. But I have a toy at home if you insist on needing a knot. On the bright side, we won’t need condoms.”

Dean didn’t even know toys like that existed. He wonders if it’s the country bumpkin in him showing. “You gonna want me to do some topping too?”

The Alpha’s lips quirk into an amused smirk. “Oh, boy. Aren’t you straightforward?” she coos.

“Lady, I don’t like to waste my time.”

“Fair deal. Yes. I will want you to fuck me. And I’m gonna hump you like I _could_ knot you, and when I come, I’ll come all over your ass so it’s going to be… wet.”

Dean purses his lips in thought. It doesn’t sound very enticing in comparison to being knotted by a guy. But he’s never topped. And he’s gonna end up topping Sam so it would be kinda neat to have tried it out in advance. He looks her over. She looks very classy and well off. All kinds of gorgeous with an almost dangerous but playful gleam in her eyes. “I’m gonna need to be fed. And I’m staying over until tomorrow, when I get up in the ass crack of dawn to go to work,” he states.

“My kitchen is well stocked, I’ve got a thick robe that will suit you, and a washer and dryer so you can go to work in clean clothes. You’ll be well cared for.”

Dean makes a sturgeon face. “Alright. Why not?” He walks up to her and leans in to rub his nose behind her ear, allowing her to do the same, then leans back and smiles at her after the first introduction. “Hi. I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Bela. Bela Talbot,” she introduces herself with a purr.

Sex with a female Alpha isn’t half bad actually, but just as she said, a bit unsatisfactory in the knot department. She lives up to her word and her apartment lies only 10 minutes of walking distance from his work. It’s a pretty sweet deal for a decent one night stand. He thinks a lot about what it will be like when Sam gets here. The more he thinks about it, the more certain he gets that their first time together will be awkward as hell.

Turns out, it’s not awkward at all.

* * *

Sam’s waiting outside the barred gates of the apartment one day. All the apartments have a steel bar cage around the entry doors, as well as steel bars over the windows. With poverty levels sky high the crime rate is soaring and precautions like this are necessary. Sam’s already caught wind of him. His head is tilted upward, nostrils flaring, scenting the air in Dean’s direction when Dean turns the corner of his building. Dean thinks he can’t smell Sam from this distance, but realises when he gets closer that he _can_. Sam’s scent has just changed into something so similar to Dean’s own that Dean mistakes it for old markings he’s placed in the neighbourhood, that’s been mixed with other people’s markings during the day.

“Sammy!” Dean spreads his arms with a huge grin on his face and Sam, returning his smile, comes to let himself be swept up in a tight embrace. Sam’s new Omega smell takes second place to the distress he’s smelling of. “Fuck. Are you alright? Did something happen?” Dean asks burying his nose behind Sam’s ear.

Sam chuckles and nuzzles Dean right back. “I’m fine, Dean. I’m just a bit stressed. There are so many smells and so many people. I feel a bit overloaded,” Sam answers and stretches his neck to rub his throat against Dean’s temple, marking himself up.

“In that case, let’s get you inside to rest.” Dean lets go of Sam, who seems reluctant to leave the embrace. “I’ve got grub at home. Hell, we even have a fridge. You’ll see I’ve got a real sweet setup. The apartment belongs to Benny but we’re allowed to live here for as long as we want, and he said that if he moves we’d get to take over the contract,” Dean tells him as he digs up his keys and unlocks the entrance cage. He rubs his temporal glands against the cage bars while he unlocks then holds the door open so Sam can enter and locks after them. “I had the super make a new set of keys for you so you aren’t stranded at home while I’m at work. Oh, and I’ve scavenged every book and magazine I could find since you’d said you’d come here. We’ve got quite a treasure trove. Did you know that most city peeps can barely read? They ain’t got communal schools like we had in our town. You go down to the slums you can trade favours with people and all you have to do in return is read their mail or whatever for them.” Dean prattles on while he unlocks the next door into the building.

“They don’t have schools in the city?”

“Sure they do. If you’ve got...” Dean turns around and rubs his thumb against two fingers indicating that you need to be rich to go to school. Even elementary school costs money in bigger cities or communities. 

“Huh.”

“Yeah.” Dean rubs his palm against a temporal gland. “Come on. We’re taking the stairs. The elevator is kinda temperamental. The super is quick at fixing it if you get stuck, but it breaks often and I’d rather get some exercise than having to wait in a confined space for an hour or two.” Dean chatters while he leads the way, a hand on the rail. At the first floor, he drags his hand over the wall and doors he passes, then rubs his temple again to repeat the process up to the second floor. “I never thought coming from a small town would be beneficial, but even with our four years of schooling we’re more educated than most.”

“ _Dean,_ ” Sam hisses from behind, making Dean throw a questioning look at him over his shoulder. “You’re being _rude_ ,” he says, bitchfacing Dean and giving Dean’s hand and the claiming trail it’s left, a pointed look.

Dean blinks in confusion for a beat, then sniggers. “Oh yeah, I know. Totally. But city living ain’t like country living, Sammy.” He gestures with his head to keep walking and continues upwards. “I work in the business district, right? After work I’ve stuck around in the area, just people watching, and I noticed something interesting. Some really successful people, you know, the top dogs? They mark fucking everything. No joke. I mean, it _is_ rude as fuck and they do it discreetly. And not everyone, of course. But a few. And from what I noticed, is that those people are given more respect and appear more well liked than the rest. So I figured, why not try it out? For shits and giggles. If people get pissed off, I’ll just stop and go back to marking what’s mine, right? But you know what? They don’t. Nobody’s been pissed off. What _did_ happen was people started saying hello, or leave me space when I come walking. The super has started asking me for advice. In short, they’re acting like I’m a main or key Omega in their pack. And fucking _nobody_ runs in packs over here.”

“Huh. ...Surely, some must do.”

“Yeah, well. I ain’t found any. I’ve met a coupla that came from packs. A couple of Omegas that usta be country folks like us, and a coupla older folks that got their packs decimated by the wars just like we did. But nobody that is part of an active pack with all that entails. Hell, even those who wanted a new pack said they gave up because they didn’t want to risk never finding one. And then there’s the bullcrap about the whole truemate thing, that has so many people over here fucked in the head.”

“I still think that there must be _some_ packs left. Look. It’s nothing we talk about back at home either, right? And our town had three large, influential packs before the wars. The Campbells, the Singers, and us. So get this, with how many people there are here, there must be at least a couple, maybe up to hundreds of small packs. But if they too got decimated they might look like any other Conservative family unit from the outside. And if it’s like you say, and the whole marking thing doesn’t work in the city then there’s no way to tell. Especially if the Conservatives’ disdain for Packrunning keeps them from being open about it.”

Dean sniggers. “I hope you are right. Heh. Look at you. What happened with ‘We may have to settle?’”

“I, uh, I hadn’t realised how many people there really are in a city. I mean, I’ve seen pictures. And movies. But the reality of it? I was not prepared,” Sam says ruefully.

Dean throws his head back in a mean cackle. “Dude, I _know_. Took me three fucking days before I could start making out individual scents properly. There’s just _so much_ and so many new smells to process. But you get used to it faster than you’d think. And lucky for you, you have me to show you the ropes.” He winks at Sam and stops in front of a door on the fourth floor. “Here we are. Home sweet home.” 

Sam gives him a smile as he’s let into the apartment. He drops his bag inside the door and looks around. “Wow. This. This _is_ nice.” He sticks his nose into a jacket on a hanger by the entrance and scents. “Benny?”

“Uh-huh.” Dean watches his little brother with excited suspense, waiting to see him react to his new home.

“He smells nice. Not. Not mate-nice. But nice.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah. Guy’s got one helluva stable mood. Makes a great friend, but doesn’t get me insanely fired up during heats. Nice kinda sums him up. Real fucking nice, and safe. You hungry? I’ve got something you gotta try.”

“Sure. I’m not really hungry, but I could eat.”

Dean kicks his shoes off, hangs up his jacket and goes to the small kitchen while Sam inspects the room. There’s a big bed in a corner, a nightstand, a desk, shelves, lamps, and an armchair. He hears Sam open the balcony door and make a low, pleased rumble at seeing all the greens Dean grows out there. Without really thinking about it, Dean makes an even lower-pitched rumble of contentment deep in his chest, barely over the perceivable range, smiling to himself as he cuts up the fruit, removing the big seed in the middle, then cutting a grid and flipping the leathery skin outside in for easier consumption. He looks through the doorway just to see Sam rub his temple against a wall. It makes Dean’s heart swell. They’re back together and it feels damn good. He leaves the kitchen carrying the plate with the fruit. “Hey, Sammy. You tried this before?”

“No. What is it?”

“Mango. I got it from work. You eat it like this.” Dean scrapes one cube off the skin with his teeth to demonstrate. Then looks at Sam in anticipation when Sam copies him. Sam’s eyes go wide and flare in surprise.

“Mmh!”

“I know, right? They get them imported. I’ve got a couple of other fruits too that I don’t think you’ve tried. But since I didn’t know when you’d come I couldn’t stock up.”

Dean goes back to the kitchen, preparing the fruits. He lets Sam eat his belly fill while they talk. Afterwards, they sit down on the bed still talking. Sam's lost the note of distress in his scent and now he just smells happy. His scent is so similar to Dean's the difference is barely discernible. Dean's so happy to have him here he doesn't let up his content low-frequency rumble even while they talk. 

Dean has worried it would be awkward to have sex with his brother. He knew it would happen as a form of bonding and scent mixing. It's natural for two Omegas in the same pack. But since mom had been the only Omega in their pack before she died he hadn't _seen_ it. Not like with Alpha on Alpha which he’s very familiar with, and which frankly, is quite aggressive. Instead, dad had explained it to him. Not with Sam in mind but in the concept of ‘When you join the pack of your mate or mates there might be other Omegas there and…’ Dad grew up in a large pack and had seen it. According to him it was softer and got more aggressive only when the Omegas were really turned on and got frustrated about there being no knot involved, but he admitted that he wasn't sure if the same held true for males. He'd said it'd happen naturally. By instinct. 

Dean has been skeptical. It's _Sam_. It's got to be awkward. 

But dad was right. 

Sam leans close to Dean to nuzzle him like he's done so many times. Dean thinks nothing of it, doing the same. He rubs his nose over Sam's ear gland, fascinated of how Sam can smell like he's always has done at the same time as he smells completely different. He tilts his head to mark Sam's neck then goes up to nose the gland again. Sam purrs and presses his nose more firmly against Dean. It's not until Dean feels a tentative lick that things change from when Sam was a Juvenile. Sam licks behind his ear again and then makes a repeated pig-like, grunting noise by pushing air up from his oral cavity to his olfactory receptors in his nose through his throat. His ear glands start secreting and curiously Dean copies Sam, tasting his brother.

This is new to Dean. He's seen Cas and dad do it without paying much attention to it. Bobby and dad have done it too but much more rarely. The sensation is weird but pleasant. Sam's scent fills his nose from the inside instead of the outside, enhancing the mild taste of the secretion, making him able to discern so much more from it. 

He does it again, starting to feel a bit drowsy and a lot more content at the same time as he feels an urge for more. When Sam licks him again he shivers from pleasure, closes his eyes and purrs. He rubs himself against Sam and Sam does the same. They repeat the licking and rubbing. It's hypnotic, narcotizing, their purrs syncing frequency. Dean feels drunk, high, tranquil, and can smell arousal but can no longer separate his own scent from Sam's. 

Sam's nose trails along his cheek to his mouth, lips dragging along his, tasting his exhale. Dean flares under closed lids and opens his mouth to taste Sam. Kissing isn't all that common. Not like this, tongue against tongue. He'd done it with Cas and with, like, three or four other Alphas maybe? Those whose scent was extra enticing. Like that pink-eyed one, Raphael, that he came to New York to find. (He hasn't told anyone about it. He still feels a bit ridiculous about that.) But this feels really nice.

Sam pulls him closer. Breaks the kiss to pull Dean’s shirts over his head and rub his neck against his chest. Dean once again copies him, getting Sam’s shirt off him. Their ear glands secret as plentifully as while having sex during a heat, and Dean can feel the oily substance run along his throat, but the pheromones are different, the colour milky instead of clear. They lie down pulling each other closer, skin to skin. Dean pushes at Sam’s head with his nose to be able to suckle straight behind his ear. His eyelids are heavy, he’s warm and lethargic, getting increasingly aroused without the sense of urgency being turned on usually brings. It’s a trance-like state Dean’s never experienced before. He’s lost track of time. He’s getting slick, and fumbles to get out of his pants, shifting to kiss Sam again as Sam too takes his pants and underwear off.

Kissing Sam is fucking fantastic! Dean knows the Progressives do it a lot which he's always found a bit weird but now he totally gets it. Sam is dropping his fangs at an incrementally slow pace. Dean feels the change with his tongue. First the canines just get sharp and pointy, then they start elongate and grow.

They alternate kissing, gland suckling, marking each other until they're all oiled in. By then they're rutting, leaking an uncommonly lot of precome and the sheets are soaked through with slick. Sam's getting eager, no longer sedate, but flaring with full fangs dropped, whining instead of purring. It’s not really with conscious thought Dean hitches Sam’s legs over his shoulders and starts pressing in. Once inside of Sam Dean starts leaving the sedate state of mind, entering a much more feral zone. There’s a sense of pressure in his jaws, fingers, and the skin on his face. He fucks into Sam aggressively and gives into the pressure in his jaws. Not even the pain shooting through his skull at dropping fangs can bring him out of the hypnotic state he’s in. He growls biting loosely, licking and kissing Sam wherever he can reach, Sam’s keening purr spurring him on. Dad said it was the frustration of a lack of a knot that caused the aggression, but that must have been his own genderist explanation for something he’d seen as young but couldn’t understand. Knotting has nothing to do with it. Neither has he or Sam paid any attention to the glands at the base of their necks that an Alpha would stimulate.

Dean orgasms quickly, every muscle turning to jelly, the content drowsiness returning tenfold. He collapses over Sam, caught in the zone between sleep and wakefulness, purring a pleased low-frequency rumble.

Sam rolls them over and Dean feels him press in, but is too lax to give much reaction except purring. Sam never turns feral. He ruts slowly in Dean, still with a keening purr, and suckles at Dean’s ear gland. It doesn’t take him long to come either, collapsing on top of Dean, adding his own content low-frequency purr to Dean’s. They’re both still purring when they fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And please, do feel free to comment. :) It makes my day. <3


End file.
